SPEAR HEARTZ 6 : We have some DARK ... that makes some MATTER here
Tombak hati (SPEAR HEARTZ) adalah julukan bagi orang yang memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar "impian"-nya di Earth . Kevin Tatsumi dari Mt.Yukiyama , memutuskan untuk berkelana demi mewujudkan impiannya untuk memberikan perdamaian abadi di Earth . Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandunya ... maka ia tidak akan pernah berhenti ! Chara Pict : https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Pengenalan Tokoh (Yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya) : Kevin Tatsumi : LV. 15 Magic : - Weapon : Pair of glove Trait : Super Speed , Instinct Ket. : bercita - cita untuk memberikan perdamaian abadi di Earth , sifatnya eksentrik dan sok cool Arzcah Rizq Connel : LV. 14 Magic : S. Imbuing Magic Weapon : Murasame Trait : Speedy Slash , Deep Cut Ket. : memiliki ambisi untuk membunuh seorang pria , suka melontarkan lawakan yang dianggapnya lucu Acil Jallaludin : LV. ??? (Level Sealer) Magic : S. Sonar Magic Weapon : Great Sword Trait : Enchanced Power Ket. : mantan penambang sungan missisipi , bertarung dengan tekad ingin menjadi yang terkuat , tetapi sebenarnya ??? Power D Ranger : LV. 13 Magic : S. Rainbow Magic Weapon : Zetsuei Trait : Will Power , Taunt Ket. : pahlawan yang bercita-cita menjaga perdamaian dunia , berharga diri tinggi dan suka membuat orang kesal Sumit Yagami : LV. 16 Magic : - Weapon : Claw , Fang , Body Trait : Charge , Swipe Ket. : mantan kepala klan Beastlord , mengasingkan diri demi suatu "tujuan" ... ia sangat menyanyangi mawarnya lebih dari nyawanya sendiri Rahandi Noor Pasha : Lv. 18 Magic : S. Breath Magic Weapon : Diamagic Bag Trait : Enchanced Magic Ket. : salah satu dari 6 DARK MATTERS , pemakan DIAMAGIC yang cukup tersohor akan kebrutalannya Sukma Vanitas : LV. 18 Magic : S. Pierce Magic Weapon : Fencer Sword Trait : Enchanced Agility Ket. : bangsawan darah biru , juga salah satu dari 6 DARK MATTERS . Pria yang sangat sopan dalam berkata Mist Forest telah terlewati walaupun ada sedikit halangan yang disebabkan Andika dan Sukma , tetapi anggota bertambah satu yaitu Sumit Yagami si mantan kepala klan Beastlord . Perjalanan ke daerah pusat North Earth pun berakhir ... mereka ber-5 akhirnya tiba di Central ! #DOOONG Kevin : jadi ini Central ! kota yang megah sekali :D !!! Acil : tentu saja , ini adalah kota milik kerajaan Vizier ... kerajaan milik Royal Family Pantarassa . Dulu aku mantan pasukan pengawal kerajaan ini , yang sekarang ke-6 kepala pengawalnya dinamai DARK MATTERS DA . Kurasa struktur pemerintahan kerajaan ini sudah banyak berubah sejak zaman keemasanku dulu Kevin : hoo , souka Arz : kota ini terlalu ramai ... aku jadi gerah Ranger : gerah gimana ? jelas dingin Arz : maksudku gerah gelisah , gerah gelisah ... ha ha klise #PLAKS Central , kota yang peradabannya sudah berkembang jauh ... kota termaju ke-4 di Earth , terlihat banyak kendaraan kualitas super di jalanannya , gedung-gedung besar, megah , dan mencakar langit . bahkan disini ada gedung-gedung monumental seperti Gedung opera milik FunProduction dan Twin Bell Tower yaitu gedung jam tertinggi di Earth yang masuk SPEAR HEARTZ Guinnes Record , kebanyakan penduduk kota ini adalah masyarakat berduit (kelas atas) sedangkan masyarakat kelas bawah digusur dari kota atas ke kota bawah . Kota ini memiliki jalan layang dimana-mana , railcart , tapi beda dengan New Bort Town yang terlalu termakan peradaban ... kota ini tetap menjaga keasriannya dengan membuat taman kota dan menanam pohon dimana-mana . Tidak ada satupun sampah dimana-mana , lalu ada satu Quotes yang terkenal di kota ini ... yaitu : Clean town means everybody can live in harmony and royalty without eyeshore ---King Adam--- yah , sebaiknya kita sudahin narasi ... balik ke Kevin dkk Kevin : sekarang kita sudah sampai ke tujuan pertama dalam perjalanan mendamaikan Earth , ayo kita cari tempat menginap dulu sebelum menelusuri kota ini :D ! Ranger , Acil , Sumit : ............ mendamaikan Earth !? Arz : jadi kalian belum tahu soal cita-citanya ? aku sih sudah tau ... Ranger : na-naif sekali -_- Acil : tujuan yang besar ya nak Kevin , akupun mau mempunyai semangat seperti itu lagi *jreeeng (memainkan ukulelenya) Sumit : bagus punya mimpi yang besar , kalau aku .... aku ingin melepaskan kutukan orang yang kucintai Acil : demi menjadi yang terkuat ... Ranger : menjaga perdamaian dunia Arz : membunuh seorang pria ... Kevin : membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth :D ! Ranger : Arz ngeri -_- ... Arz : kau bilang kevin naif , tapi kau sama naifnya -_- Kevin : ya ... sekarang yang penting cari tempat menginap Sampailah Kevin ke sebuah hotel besar , setelah check in dan menaruh barang-barang di kamar . mereka langsung berpencar ke arahnya masing-masing , Kevin dan Ranger ... Kafetaria Hotel , Hotel John Wammy . Elliot Elliot Kevin : *munch munch (makan dengan lahapnya) Ranger : ... *makan sambil memandangi pengunjung lain , eh Kevin ... kenapa semuanya memandangi kita dengan pandangan menusuk ? Kevin : mungkin mereka heran dengan cara makan kita ... biasalah , orang kaya memang begitu *lanjut makan Ranger : aku tidak merasa itu alasannya , seperti ada sesuatu yang lain .... seperti mereka menganggap rendah kita Kevin : itu hanya khayalanmu nak *gluk gluk gluk (minum sampai tumpah-tumpah) Ranger : kau sepertinya tidak perduli -_- Kevin : kalau aku perduli mana bisa aku jadi young boy #PLAKS Man (bisik) : lihat mereka ... pakaian mereka kumuh sekali . dan kenapa yang satu lagi pakai kostum power ranger di tempat umum , huh Woman (bisik) : gaya makannya seperti orang barbar , seperti orang tak terpelajar saja Man (bisik) : mungkin mereka dibesarkan di hutan atau bawah jembatan ... seharusnya kita wajar Woman (bisik) : fufufu benar juga , mungkin malah orang tua mereka itu hewan Man (bisik) : hahaha , kau benar sayang Ranger : .... ! Kevin , kau dengar apa yang mereka bilang ? *geram Kevin : ya ... Ranger : aku tak bisa membedakan ... entah mereka orang kaya atau orang brengsek Kevin : orang-orang yang berpengetahuan dangkal gitu didiamin aja kali , thanx for the food ! *slap (tabib) Ranger : o,oh kau benar juga ! aku tadi juga mau bilang itu ! #PLAKS Kevin : ayo kita pergi ... *meninggalkan uang di meja Ranger : yoyoy ! *keluar dari kafetaria bersama Kevin Kevin : *kreeet (membuka pintu keluar) , ng ? Ada seorang pemuda yang tingginya sama dengan Kevin n Ranger . Ia memakai jubah hijau yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali muka , tangan dan kaki ... ??? : anu , aku ada permohonan ... Kevin : siapa kau ? *penasaran Disisi Arz , PEREMPATAN ST.CLOVER Arz : kenapa mata orang-orang kota ini liar kali ... semuanya pada melototin aku , memangnya aku selebritis apa ! hoi awas sana ! *teriak Woman : kasar sekali dia ! Man : pergi kau rendahan ! Arz : bangsat , aku akan pergi tanpa disuruh ! *kesal Guardsmen : tunggu *ckrek (memborgol Arz dari belakang) Arz : ... !? apa maksud semua ini !? *mencoba melepaskan borgol Guardsmen : kau ditahan , undang-undang menyatakan bahwa penduduk kota bawah tidak boleh memasuki kota atas jika hartanya tidak berjumlah lebih dari 1.000.000.000 $ . Kau ditahan karena itu plus larangan berbaju kumuh , membawa senjata tajam , dan berteriak ditempat umum . Kami akan membawamu kepenjara umum disini ... kau ditahan selama 5 tahun Arz : shit ,... *dibawa Sisi Acil dan Sumit , OPERA BUILDING ... Sumit : mereka dari tadi memandangiku ... raut wajah ketakutan itu membuat diriku tersindir Acil : disini hanya ada manusia , tak ada ras selain itu ... ahhh , hamba capai sekali seperti daun berguguran *tep (duduk di pinggir jalan) Sumit : kau terlihat seperti pengemis cil -_- , *hendak membuang sampah DIAMAGIC-nya ke tempat sampah disebelah Acil , ha ? tempat sampah ini bukan tempat sampah ? tapi terowongan !? Acil : kau pasti berkhayal anak muda #PLAKS Sumit : lihat sini pak tua Acil ! *menarik Acil Acil : hei nggak sopan ama orang tua ! ... ternyata kau benar *melihat terowongan berkedok tempat sampah tadi . Sumit : benar kan ? Child : hehe ... *ctas (mengetapel Sumit) Sumit : wadaw !!! *kesakitan lalu terpleset masuk ke terowongan tadi Acil : Sumit !!! sial ... aku terpaksa masuk juga ! Jeronimo !!! *loncat kedalam Keduanya sampai didasar terowongan ... ternyata terowongan itu mengarah kesebuah kota bawah tanah , dengan penduduk melarat di bawahnya ... LOWTOWN of VIZIER KINGDOM , EASTER BASIN Acil : kota ? aku belum pernah dengar bahwa ada kota dibawah kerajaan Vizier Sumit : kota ini 360 derajat berbeda dengan kerajaan Vizier , sekarang aku mengerti kenapa mereka membenci orang miskin *mata serius , semua orang miskin di kota itu digusur lalu dipindahkan kebawah kerajaan mereka ... lalu para refugee itu membangun kota sendiri dengan bahan seadanya . Acil : jadi maksud Quotes sang raja adalah ini ... mereka menganggap orang miskin sebagai sampah , ironis ... Sumit : dan tak ada toleransi antar ras , kuharap Arz dan yang lainnya tak membuat ulah Kembali ke sisi Kevin dan Ranger ... Kevin : lalu , apa yang aku inginkan ? ??? : bisakah kalian membantuku ... untuk menghancurkan kerajaan ini ? #DOOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction